Tear's Of Blue
by DanniMarie
Summary: Re-post of the old. Nothing is different. Please read and tell me what you think, I have lost all the others. Thank you. **Bulma's father beats her up and Vegeta saves her.**
1. Default Chapter

*********** Ok this has been reposed due to FanFiction.Net's new rules. I have not re- written this story so it is the some. Please R/R for I have lost it. And I'm really sorry for all this.  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Ok this is a new story. This is going to have to deal with abused and rape. I'm telling you this now so if you can't read things like this. This is A B/V get to gather. It's AU and Vegeta is 22 and Bulma is 18. Bulma's father abuses her and she runs away. Vegeta saves her life and then takes her back home. Goku and Chichi are going to be in this in and out. I really hope that you like reading it.  
  
Tear's of Blue Part 01  
  
Bulma looked in a merrier at herself. She had cream colored skin, but in some spots her skin was a bright red. Her father had just got done "punishing" her again. He would always find something wrong with what she did and "punish" her for not doing it right.  
  
This time it was for something stupid. She had washed the clothes today and one of his shirts didn't get washed. So when her got home and saw that it was still in his room on his bed, he asked her way it had not been washed.  
  
She told him that she didn't see it and that she would get on it right away. Well, that was not good for him. He looked at her and without a word he slapped her on the faces as hard as he could. She had hit the floor and he jumped on her.  
  
She was scared that her was going to rape her or something. She had never seen him so made like this before. He just went on hitting her all over. He would hit her in the stomach and in the chest. At one point she thought he had broken a rep, but he didn't.  
  
She knew that every time he did, it had gotten more and more. It got to the point that she feared that he was going to kill her.  
  
She had but some make-up one to cover up the bruise one her face and she put on a long sleeve shirt to cover the red marks on her arms and body. She looked at the clock to see that dinner was soon, and that she had not stared it yet.  
  
"Great." She said as she made her way down to the living room. She looked around to see if her father was around to get mad at her. She didn't see him and made her way to the phone.  
  
She picked it up and dialed to get some pizza. "Hi, yes I would like to order two large pizza's." She asked into the phone. "Yes, Thank you." She then hung up the phone and turned to go get the money ready. As she looked back she saw that her father was looking at her. He had been looking at her for the last few days, and it made her really scared. She didn't know what was going on in his head. And she never wanted to find out either.  
  
"Umm, I ordered us pizza for tonight." She said as she walked past him. She didn't like the feeling that he was giving her.  
  
"What bra size do you wear?" Her father asked.  
  
"W..What?" Bulma asked. How could he ask something like that?!  
  
He walked over to her and pined her to the wall. "I was thinking, you look like you would be a real good fuck." He said as he tried to kiss her.  
  
Bulma pulled away as fast as she could and ran for the door. All she heard was him laughing at her.  
  
When she felt like she was safe she stopped running and walked for some time. She had no clue as to how long she was walking and tried to find where she was. He looked around to she that she was lost. She thought that she would walk a little more then try to find how to get home.  
  
Bulma didn't even see that she was crossing a street. She looked up to see a motorcycle coming right for her. She didn't know what to do. She went to move but nothing would work. All she saw was the motorcycle not stopping. It didn't see her.  
  
That's when she felt two strong arms go around her and move her out of the way. 


	2. Part 02

Ok this part is going to have rape at then end. I hope that you have liked it so far. And no the whole story is not going to be dark.  
  
Tear's of Blue Part 02  
  
Vegeta was walking around trying to get his mid off of the bad day he had at work. He was working undercover for the police. He liked his work, He got to kick ass and fire a gun. He liked fighting with his hands more, but he did carry his guy everywhere he went.  
  
He was 22 and made good money. Life was good. He got to work with his best friend and his wife. He smiled at the thought of those two. The tree of them had been the best officers in the office. They always got the job done.  
  
The only thing that had him somewhat sad was thinking how happy Goku and Chichi were with each other. Anyone could tell that they loved each other more then anything in the world. Vegeta just hopped that he could one day find someone like that to love and to be loved by.  
  
He was on his way home and looked around. Everyone asked if he ever had a car to drive to work. He said that he didn't like cars. The truth was, he loved cars. He had two in facet. They were both Viper's, one was a normal, it was black. The other one was a Viper GT. It was black with two yellow stripes down it.  
  
He just didn't like to drive them around. He looked over to the other side of the street to see a young girl walking. She looked like she was trying to forget something. However he soon found out that she was standing right in the road.  
  
"What?" He asked low to himself. He stopped to see what was going on. He looked down the road a little to see a motorcycle coming right at her. He saw that the girl had seen it coming and she was not moving. "Move." Was all Vegeta could think. He had said it low in his voice but then yelled it out. "MOVE!" He saws that she didn't hear him, and knew that if he didn't do something fast then he would be calling the morgue.  
  
He didn't waste any time. He ran as fast as he could to get to her. He took her in his arms and pulled her out of the way, just as the bike flew past the two.  
  
He looked down to see if the girl was ok. He stopped as he saw her face. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. Her eye's where blue that could look right into someone's soul. They also told that she had a heard life and they cried out as though she was in a prison.  
  
He hair was a light blue that matched her eyes. It came down to her mid- back. It looked like she took care of it good and it was screaming to be touched. He saw that her skin was a nice cream color, but he also saw that on her right side it was a little darker.  
  
"Are you ok? What were you thinking just standing there like that?" Vegeta asked her as he let her stand on her own.  
  
"Thank you." Was all she said to him. She looked down at the ground and didn't look back up at him.  
  
"What's your name girl?" Vegeta asked, this time nicer then before.  
  
"Bulma. Bulma Briefs." She said to him, still looking down.  
  
"Well Bulma, I'm Vegeta. Now If you don't mind me asking, Why didn't you move?" Vegeta asked her. He saw that she was much smaller them him. She didn't even come to his neck.  
  
"Sorry." Was all she said.  
  
Vegeta picked up his hand from his side to run it through his jet-black hair. As he did so He saw he jump a little. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hit you or anything." He said to her. He knew from being a police that when people did that it only meant one thing, that in their life they had been abused. Bulma looked up to see that the young man who had saved her live was very cute in a dark kind of way. He had Jet-black hair that was combed start up. It took on the look of fire. His eyes had a cole look to them. She, for the first time in her life, felt like this man would not hurt her.  
  
He ran his hand through his hair and his leather jacket showed his badge. Bulma saw this and felt a mix of feeling. She felt safe and scared. What if he found out about her father. What would her think about her? What would happen if her father found out!  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to go." Bulma said as she turned away.  
  
Vegeta saw this and spoke. "Wait, I live just a few streets away, I have a car there. I'll give you a ride home."  
  
Bulma knew that she would love that. And she was lost, she had no clue as to where she was. "Ok"  
  
"OK. Lets go." Vegeta walked right by Bulma and asked. "How old are you?"  
  
"18. Almost 19" she said back to him.  
  
"22" Vegeta said. Bulma looked up at him funny. "I'm 22." He said.  
  
"Oh." She then looked back down.  
  
They made it to his house fast and he went right ot get the car. He told her to go to the back, and she did.  
  
As she made her way back there Vegeta got out his keys to the Viper GT. He walked to the back and saw that she was already there. He walked out to opened a door to the shed. Inside were his cars.  
  
"You can go and get in the Black and yellow one." Vegeta said as he got to the drive's side of it.  
  
Bulma just looked at it first, then made her way to the door of it. She had never thought that she would ever get to ride in a Viper before.  
  
"So, what street do you life on?" Vegeta asked as he started the car.  
  
"Vinyard Drive, 5629." She said to him.  
  
"Wow, you're ways away from home. It'll take a good 15 minutes to get there." He said as he took to the road. He couldn't help but keep looking at her every now and then. There was just something about her. He looked back on the road and they didn't say anything.  
  
As they got closer, Bulma got scared. What was her father going to do?! She hoped that he wouldn't see then pull up to the house.  
  
Vegeta saw the house and it looked big. It was one of those that looked like it had seven or eight bedrooms and a bathroom in all. He stopped the car and turned it off. He got out of the car and looked at Bulma who was still in the car. He walked over to her door and opened it. She looked up and him and got out.  
  
"Thank you." She said as she took a deep breath. Vegeta saw this and took a piece of paper out of his pocket. And then looked in his other pocket for a pen. When her found one he wrote something on it.  
  
"Here, This is my home phone number. The other two are my work and my cell, if you ever need anything, just call. Don't worry what time it is. I'm used to getting walk-up calls all the time." He said as he handed it to her.  
  
Bulma took it and held it like it was her only hope. "Thank you." She said. She looked at the house and saw that her father was at the door. 'oh no!' she thought to herself.  
  
Her father walked out and walked up to them. "Hi, I'm Dr. Grant. Bulma's father. Thank you for bring her home."  
  
"It was nothing." Vegeta said. He didn't like this man. Something told him that something was very wrong here. He didn't like the way this so called 'Dr.' was looking at Bulma.  
  
"Anyway Bulma dear, dinner is here and we need to eat it, go inside." Bulma walked past her farther and look backed to see Vegeta lock eyes with her. She felt something that she had never felt before. Care.  
  
"Thank you for bring her home." Grant said coldly to Vegeta.  
  
"Like I said it was nothing." Vegeta said he looked back at his car and turned to go. He looked to see that the other man was already going in the door. Vegeta got in his car and took of for home.  
  
Bulma ran right to her room as soon as she got in the house. She tried to lock the door but couldn't in time. She father came right in.  
  
"So Bulma, You don't like your own father you have to go sleep with someone else?!" He yelled out and hit her.  
  
"No, He's a Police officer!" She yelled out before she could stop herself. She looked up to see her father getting down to her.  
  
"You ran to a officer?" He said low.  
  
"no" She tried to say, but her father had already slapped her.  
  
"You are going to pay for that." Was all he said. Bulma could fell him all over her. He was not hitting her, not her was doing far worse. He's hands were all over her. They would make there way up her shirt and find her breast. He was in no way kind and pinched her and she tried to cry out but her lips where covered with his. He was getting so hot and he couldn't take it anymore. He ripped her shirt off and then worked on her pans. He rubbed her and stuck his fingers into her. She felt sick as he cried out her named.  
  
He soon took off his close and pushed himself into her. He pushed harder and harder as she cried out in pain. Bulma had never thought that this would ever happen to her. He soon pasted out on top of her and she couldn't move. Every time She tried, pain shot thought her whole body. Only one thing was on her mind. 'Call Vegeta'  
  
Ok I really hope that you made it though this part. I'm sorry that I had to put that part in there. Anyway tell me what you think about it. 


	3. Part 03

Ok here you go. Please R/R, and thank you to those of you who have. This part is for you.  
  
Tear's of Blue Part 03  
  
Bulma couldn't move. See could still feel the pain shot though her. See looked over and saw that she was still in her room. She tried to get up and get some cloths on. He got up and looked around. Her father was no longer in the room. She looked over to the clock to see that it was 8:34 am the next day. Her father would be at work till 5:45pm.  
  
She moved slowly to the bathroom. She got in, shut the door and turned on the water to the bath. She made the water cool, she knew that after what she just went though hot water would only hurt her more. She got in and cried out in pain as the water made it's way to her legs. She looked herself over to see that she had cuts all over. Some small, others long. Most of them were nothing, but there were a few that looked like she would need to stitch up. She took her time and slowly slid in the water.  
  
She got out and dried off. She made it back to her room and almost threw up. She couldn't look at her floor. Just a few feet away was where the one man that was suppose to protect her, took the only thing she had away from her. She got herself together and took out some clothes.  
  
She put on blue gens that were big one her. She then put on a black tank top on, then put a oversized long sleeve shirt. She looked at herself and was happy that she was covered up. She looked around and saw the cloths that she had on yesterday. She picked them up as fast as she could and threw then away. She had to run to the bathroom and found the toilet.  
  
She recited out her mouth and looked up. She knew that she could no longer live in the house. Her father had raped her. What was going to stop him from doing it again, and again. She was 18 years old. She could move out and get a job. The only thing was that most people her age have already been working for a few years. She had gotten out of school a year ago and her father never let her get a job.  
  
She walked down to the living room and saw the phone. She looked at it and then ran up to her room. She looked around till she found what she was looking for. Under her bed was a little paper. The one that Vegeta had given to her.  
  
She got it and ran back to the phone. She picked it up and dialed the first number on it. She waited and no one picked it up. She then tried the next one. She got the some thing. She looked down at the last one. It was (951)357-8524 . Next to it had 'Work'. She knew that he was Police so he would have to be there. She put in the number and heard it ring.  
  
It ringed for some time and just as she was about to hang up some one picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" A nice voice said coming from the other side.  
  
"Hello, Ummm. Is Vegeta there?" Bulma asked low.  
  
"Yeah just a min." She heard the person call out to Vegeta and then come back on. "He'll be here in a min. May I ask who I'm talking too?"  
  
"Umm.Bulma." She said.  
  
"Oh, Hi I'm Goku, Vegeta's best friend. Me and hi.." He never got to finish because the phone was taken out of his hands.  
  
"Hello?" Vegeta said into the phone.  
  
"Hi, Umm. This is Bulma. You know the one you saved yesterday. Anyway I just.." Bulma didn't know what to say. She just like talking to him. She like to know that her was there. She felt save around him.  
  
"Is every thing ok?" Vegeta asked though the phone. He could tell that something was wrong.  
  
"Umm..I'm sorry that I called I have to go." Bulma didn't even wait for him to say anything and hung up the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta looked at the phone and then put it down.  
  
"So Vegeta what was that all about?" Goku asked.  
  
"I don't know." He said as he sat back. "Hey Does the name 'Briefs' mean anything to you?" Vegeta asked his friend.  
  
"Umm. I don't think so why?" The girl who called, her name was Bulma Briefs. I saved her from getting run over yesterday and took her home. Her father came out and all. I just got a bad feeling about him. She looked like a scared puppy and she walked into the hose."  
  
"I could run a check on the name and see what comes up?" Goku said as he got and walked out the door.  
  
Vegeta sat there thinking. Something was going on and he knew something bad was going to happen to that girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma looked at the phone. She had been looking at it for the last few hours and would not leave it. She knew that she had to get to work or her father would not be happy. She got up and made her way to clean the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku came back in and looked at Vegeta. He had that look like something was wrong and handed Vegeta the file that was in his had.  
  
"I found this."  
  
Vegeta took the file and opened it up. What he saw shocked him. He looked back up to Goku. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
Ok that's it for this one. So what was found in the file? You'll find out in the next part. 


	4. Part 04

Ok guy here's the deal. I have been doing like nothing and that's way I have been able to get all these parts out so fast. Ok now, see I have a job, have to clean around the house, and school is going to be coming up really soon. I have A LOT of fanfics that I would like to work on, however, I only do the ones that have the most reviews. So if you would really like to find out what is going to happen you have to R/R. I'm not telling you that I'm not going to work on it, it's just not going to be on the top. I hope that you all understand where I'm coming from.  
  
Anyway I really hope that you have been liking this story. I just hope that you all know that if you think or KNOW of anyone that is being abused, TELL SOMEONE! Don't just let it be! Anyway on to the story.  
  
Tear's of Blue Part 04  
  
Vegeta could not believe what he was reading. In front of him was a file that was on Dr. Grant Briefs. It said that when he was 15 he was found guilty for the death of his little 9-year-old sister. She was found in his room. His mother had just gotten back from work and he had run out of the house saying that he was going over to a friend's house.  
  
She walked in and found her in his bed, blood everywhere. She didn't do anything and ran out and called 911. They found out, though tests, that he had raped her to death. They couldn't not try him because he was a miner. So they let him go.  
  
When he was 18 both his mother and father were found dead in bed. They were never to find out who killed them, but people believed that it was Grant who had killed them.  
  
When he was 23 he got married and became a father. His wife died giving birth to his only daughter, Bulma Briefs.  
  
After Bulma was burn nothing was found on him. He worked for a company that came up with different drugs that were used for the government.  
  
Vegeta felt like throwing up as he read the file. How could one man do this kind of stuff, and to his family no less. He knew that he was abusing Bulma and he was thinking of how he could get her out of that hose.  
  
"Goku, get Chichi and meet me outside." Vegeta said as he walked out of the office. He didn't even wait to get a reply from his friend.  
  
"No prop." Goku said more to himself then to the Vegeta that was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma was doing her cleaning when she heard the phone ring. She knew that it wasn't for her, because she didn't have any friends. It could be for her father, but she knew that he hated to give the home number out. The only other thing it could be was her father.  
  
She walked over to it and picked it up. "Hello?" She asked into it.  
  
"Bulma, You had better be ready when I get home tonight. I would like you in my bed.." She didn't hear what he was going to say, for she hung up and backed away from the phone. It rang again and she just stayed where she was. The call made it's way to voice mail and she could tell that he was pissed off at her.  
  
"BULMA! HOW DRAE YOU HANG UP ON ME! I'M YOUR FATHER! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS WHEN I GET HOME!" Was all he said then it was over.  
  
Bulma looked at the clock, it was 3:25pm right now. She had a good time before he got home. She ran up to her room and took out a bag. She didn't care what she threw in it, all that was running throw her head was getting out of there before he got home.  
  
When she thoght that she had verything she needed she ran down to the living room and took out a piece of paper. On it, it read..  
  
Dear Dad,  
  
You have taken everything away from me. I should have done this a LONG time ago, but now I am. I hope that you rot in hell!  
  
Your broken daughter. Bulma  
  
She put it on a table she knew that he would see. She walked to the front door and garbed her bag. Opening the door she walked out. She took a deep breath and looked out at her new freedom. She walked out to the road and took a right. She was looking down and didn't see the man walking, and ran into him.  
  
She looked up to say sorry to see Vegeta. She looked down and spoke up. "Vegeta, sorry, I seem to just run into you." She tried to laugh it off but she stopped when she didn't her him laugh. She looked up to see him looking her over. "What?" She asked him.  
  
"Are you ok?" Was all he said.  
  
"I.I'm fine." She said as she her bag from one arm to another. She looked over behind him to see another car. Two other people where getting out and looked at her. One was a girl that had long black hair. She would have to say that she was really pretty.  
  
The other was a guy, his hair was a lot like Vegeta's but more. She had that look like he wouldn't hurt a fly. She looked back over to Vegeta. She saw him look at the others and turned to walk to them.  
  
"You know you could have waited for us before you took off down the road." The other guy said to him. He walked up to Bulma and put out his hand. Bulma took a step back and looked up and him. "I'm Goku, we talked on the phone. This is my wife Chichi." He said as he looked back at the girl. He saw that Bulma was not going to take his hand and put it down.  
  
Chichi looked over to the girl and walked over to her. "hi I'm Chichi. It's nice to meet you." She said and smiled. Bulma like her. She smiled back and let her get closer to her. Chichi looked at her for a minute and then looked at her neck a little closer. "Bulma what happened here?" She asked.  
  
"Umm Oh that? Nothing." She said as she tried to get them off looking at her neck.  
  
"What are you doing out here? And what's with the bag?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Oh, I was just on the way to a friends house to stay the night." She lied.  
  
"Really? Well give you a ride there, where dose she live?" Vegeta knew that she was lying and was trying to make her think of what she was doing.  
  
"On the other side of town." Bulma said to the group.  
  
"And you were going to walk the whole way?" Goku asked and laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I like to walk." Bulma said as she walked a little more. "Now if you all don't mind I really have to be going." With that she walked by them.  
  
"Hey I said I would give you a ride, so get in." Vegeta said and got in his car. Bulma didn't say anything and did as she was told.  
  
Chichi and Goku got into their car and took off back to the office. Vegeta started his car and took to the road. He turned a few times then stopped. He looked over at her and took the key out, turning the car off.  
  
"So where are you really going?" He asked her. "What did he do that was so bad to make you run away?" The truth was that he was already thinking the worst, He was just hoping for the best.  
  
He looked over to her to see he crying. But she was not making any noise. She was like a silent crier. The only thing that told you that she was crying was the crystal clear blue tears coming from her blue eyes.  
  
"You would never understand." She said and opened the door to get out.  
  
Ok that is it for now I hope that you like it. And yes I know that right now it is really slow, but trust me that it gets faster here really soon. R/R! 


	5. Part 05

Ok So ppl are telling me to get on with the B/V I'M WORKING ON IT! Anyway This part is going to be for you all who are just waiting fir that.ok...Anyway I hope that you all like it. Oh and yes I know that sometimes I'm going to have bad grammar and spelling and all.sorry I try to work on it.  
  
  
  
Tear's of Blue Part 05  
  
Last time..  
  
He looked over to her to see he crying. But she was not making any noise. She was like a silent crier. The only thing that told you that she was crying was the crystal clear blue tears coming from her blue eyes.  
  
"You would never understand." She said and opened the door to get out.  
  
This time..  
  
"He raped you didn't he?" Vegeta said before she got out of the car. This made her stop and look at him. He was waiting for her to yell at him, but it never came.  
  
Bulma knew that there was noting that could stop the tears that were flowing from her eyes. He had said it like it was nothing to him. Ok so maybe it had to do with him being a police officer, but to know that others knew what had happened to her hurt. She thought that they would think she was weak and couldn't care for herself.  
  
Bulma got back in the car and shut the door. She looked down and didn't say anything. The next thing she knew was two strong-arms hugging her. She looked up to see Vegeta hugging she. She looked into his eyes and could tell that he was not going to do anything to her. She leaned in to him and let the tears flow free from here yes.  
  
She let 19 years of hurt, abuse, pain and loneliness come out and she didn't care. All she knew was that there was a guy that wasn't just after her body.  
  
Vegeta knew that he had gained her trust and would do everything he could to keep it. He didn't know how long they were like that, but he knew that he had to get someone to look at her. He was guessing that she had never seen a real doctor.  
  
"I'm going to take you back to my house. I'm going to call up Chichi and Goku to come over. Chichi's going to have a look at you and see if you need anything, ok?" Vegeta said as he got back to his side of the car.  
  
Bulma didn't say anything and just let him do what he thought best. In no time they were back at his house. He walked her in and showed her the way to the bedroom and the bathroom.  
  
"Have you eaten yet?" Vegeta asked to her. He looked over to see he shake her head 'no'. "Are you hungry? If you are I could fix you something up really fast." He said as he went to the refrigerator. He didn't wait for her to say anything and took out two eggs and to pan. In no time he had them cooked and in front of her. She ate slow but he smiled that she was even eating.  
  
He made his way over t o is phone and picked it up. He called Goku to see where they were.  
  
"Hey Vegeta waz up? Where are you man?" He heard Goku an the other line.  
  
"Hey, umm, get Chichi and come over to my house, Bulma's here and I think that she needs to have a look at her." Vegeta said.  
  
"Ok, We'll be there as fast as we can,, see ya." And with that they both hung up.  
  
He looked over to see that Bulma was all done eating and that she was sitting on the couch. She looked like she was going to be lost in it. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. As he did she moved over a little giving him more room.  
  
He hated see her like this. He didn't know why, but something told him to protect this girl with all his life. And he was going to too. He just meat her a day ago and now he was feeling something for her. He knew that he was a officer and she would become a case to him. But he didn't see it like that.  
  
They sate there not talking about anything when the doorbell rang. Vegeta got up to go get it. He walked over to open it and saw Goku and Chichi outside his door. He let them in and showed then to the living room where Bulma was.  
  
Chichi looked at her and smiled. "Bulma could I talk to you in the bed room please." She said as she walked over to her. Bulma got up and followed her.  
  
Vegeta looked over to Goku.  
  
"Man, so why did you call us over? You think that she was hurt or something?" Goku asked as her looked to see if there was any food.  
  
"No, I know. She was raped." He said low in his voice so that only he would hear.  
  
Goku looked over at him. He couldn't think why a father would hurt his own child like that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chichi looked at Bulma. "Ok dear I need to lift up your shirt so I can look you over." She could tell that Bulma was having a hard time with this. She waited till she did so the looked at her body.  
  
Her cream colored skin was marked all over with scares, some of them looked very old and others new. Some cuts needed to be cleaned and treated, and as soon as could be.  
  
Chichi didn't know what to say. He had seen people beat up before but never like this before. She was the doctor for the office so she saw all kinds of cuts. But the ones she saw on this girl where not done by a weapon, they were done by hand.  
  
"Bulma?" Chichi said as she help put her shirt down again. "Who did this to you?" She saw Bulma look down and knew that it had to be someone in the family.  
  
"My father." She said so very low Chichi almost didn't here her. Chichi knew that it was getting tensed for her and thought that she would talk about something different. "So how old are you?"  
  
"18, soon to be 19." She said as she looked up to Chichi.  
  
"Really? Wow. I'm 21, Goku and Vegeta are both 22. Vegeta is the oldest out of all of us. We have all been really good friends for a long time." Chichi said looking at her. "Hey what would you say we get you all cleaned up and go shopping. Just us two girl, we can ditch the guys off somewhere." She said with a smile.  
  
Bulma nodded then looked down. " I would like to, but I don't have any money."  
  
"Oh that's nothing. Anything you like, I'll get for you. Ok?" She said and took her and pulled her to the bathroom.  
  
Bulma took off her shirt and sat on the sink. Chichi got out some med. and put it on Bulma's back and arms. After they were done she got out another shirt that was in her bag and looked at herself. Her hair was down, she took it and put it up. Chichi saw this and stopped her.  
  
"No, Here let me do it." She said and but it in a brad. It was simple but looked nice. Chichi looked at her and smiled. "Ok lets go and tell the guys we are going out to shop." She said as she walked to the bedroom door.  
  
They walked out and looked at the guys. They were sitting talking about something when that came out. Vegeta looked at Bulma and was happy to see her smile.  
  
"Ok you two guy stay out of trouble, me and Bulma are going to go shopping." Chichi said before they could say anything. Goku walked up to her and kissed her, Vegeta just looked on at the two. He walked up to Bulma and looked down at her.  
  
"Are you sure your up to this?" he asked as he looked at her.  
  
All she did was nod. At this Vegeta kissed her on the forehead and looked into her eyes. "Just take care, ok?"  
  
"o..Ok" Was all Bulma could say. She was shocked that he just kissed her. It wasn't anything big, but it was really sweet.  
  
Chichi and Bulma walked out to the car and got in. Chichi put the keys in and took off. What they didn't see was the car that was not far behind them.  
  
Ok, R/R please tell me what you think about it, and you all out there, it's just getting going. The other parts are going to go faster, I just had to get to this point. I hope that you like it. And stay here, there is a lot more to happen. 


	6. Part 06

Ok here's that other part. Thank you all for R/R'ing, I hope that you like this one. This one starts to pick up the speed of the story. Anyway I hope that you like it.  
  
Last time..  
  
"Are you sure your up to this?" he asked as he looked at her.  
  
All she did was nod. At this Vegeta kissed her on the forehead and looked into her eyes. "Just take care, ok?"  
  
"o..Ok" Was all Bulma could say. She was shocked that he just kissed her. It wasn't anything big, but it was really sweet.  
  
Chichi and Bulma walked out to the car and got in. Chichi put the keys in and took off. What they didn't see was the car that was not far behind them.  
  
Tear's of Blue  
  
Part 06  
  
Chichi and Bulma looked around the mall to see what store they have not hit up yet. They had gone to all kinds of different stores and had bags all up and down their arms. Chichi told Bulma that she had the money, so that whatever she saw that she would like, she could get.  
  
Bulma asked her how she had gotten al this kind of money and Chichi told her that her father, Ox King, was from a very rich family and when he died a few years he left it all to her.  
  
Bulma was very thankful that she was doing all this for her. She knew that Chichi was doing this to get her mind off of what had happened to her. She had never had a real friend before, but she got the feeling that she would have more now that she was away from her father.  
  
She had the feeling that that whole thing was far from over, but she had Chichi, Goku, and Vegeta. Just thinking about him made her smile. There was just something about him, that she didn't know what to think. She loved his eyes, they told her that he was gentle, but he also gave off that feeling to other people not to fuck with him, of his friends.  
  
Bulma looked over to Chichi to see that she was going to ask her something.  
  
"Hey, why don't we call it a day? We can go back to Vegeta's and then pick up the guys and go to dinner. What do you say?" Chichi asked with a smile on her faces.  
  
"OK." Bulma said putting a smile on her faces to. Bulma and Chichi walked out to the car and put everything in the car. They got in and Chichi took out her cell phone. She called up the guys and told then what they were going to do and then hung up.  
  
They got out on the road and never saw the car still following them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They got home that Chichi gave Bulma a bag and told her to go put it on in the bedroom. As soon as Bulma shut the door Chichi turned to the guy and looked down.  
  
"What is it Chichi?" Goku asked as he walked up to his wife.  
  
"Yeah, you never told us what was wrong with her." Vegeta stated as he leaned on the wall.  
  
"All I can tell you from looking at her, is that she's been abused her whole live. She's covered in scares, and it all due to her father. She has more then likely never had a close friend and I'm guessing that she had never dated. I would have to say that she is going to be scared when it comes to love, dating, guys, that whole thing." She said as she looked right at Vegeta.  
  
"Why are you looking at me?" He asked and looked another way.  
  
"Because she likes you. She would have to, to go though something like she just did and walk right into some one's house that she has never known before?" Chichi said right before the door opened to show a shy looking Bulma.  
  
Everyone in the room looked to her and their mouths hit the floor. She looked so different. She no longer looked like the girl that they just meat today.  
  
Bulma had a black skirt that hit all the way to the floor. She was happy that it didn't show off her scares. She had on a bright blue tit top that brought out her eyes and hair. Over it she had on a light cover, it was the same color blue, and it had some black in to too. All in all she looked like a whole new person. She had her hair down and it came to its full length. She didn't have much make-up on but she added a little color to her lips and her eyes.  
  
"You look great" Chichi said as she walked over to her and hugged her. She looked over to the guy and told them with her eyes to say something.  
  
"." Was all Goku could say.  
  
"Wow, You look great." Said Vegeta as her tried to get himself back together.  
  
"Really?" Bulma said as she blushed.  
  
"Yes." He said and looked over to Goku how was still in shock. "Don't forget you have a wife." He said as he looked over to Chichi. They all looked at the other and laughed.  
  
"Ok I say that we go to dinner!" Goku said as he looked and saw that nothing was being said.  
  
"Do you ever think of anything other then food?" Chichi asked her husband as they got ready.  
  
"Hey I'm just a growing man." He said in his defenses.  
  
"Yeah, you just happen to be a growing man 24/7." Vegeta said and winked at Bulma. At this she looked down and blushed.  
  
"Ok, I say that we all go and eat before anything happens." Chichi said as the walked out of the door. "How about Bulma go with Vegeta, Me and Goku will follow you." She said as he walked to her car. Goku took the keys and got in the driver's side.  
  
Vegeta walked over to his Viper and opened it up. He got in and unlocked Bulma's side. She got in and looked at him. She smiled and then looked down. He stared up his car and took off, with Goku and Chichi behind him.  
  
None of them seeing the same car behind them, making every move they did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had gotten to the Rose King, the places they ate at, and were just getting done. They where just talking about how life was going and how they all go to be police and work together. Bulma looked at Chichi and asked her where the bathroom was. Chichi pointed to the far wall and Bulma got up.  
  
"I'll be right back." She said as she got up. Chichi followed her all the way and when she saw that she was in she turned back to talk.  
  
"She ok here." Goku said. "Nothing is going to happen to her here."  
  
"I know, It just I'm worried about her." Chichi said and took a sip of her drink.  
  
Vegeta was not thinking about what was being said, he could only think about the feeling telling him that something was wrong. He looked up to Chichi and asked her to go look for Bulma. She had been gone for a wile.  
  
Chichi got up and walked over to the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma walked out of the bathroom and looked around to find where she was. She saw Vegeta, Goku, and Chichi and started to walk that way. She saw Chichi get up and walk the way she was.  
  
She walked a little more and ran into a waiter. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She said as she looked at him, then gasped.  
  
"You should be, I give you a places to live and you run away. Now what am I going to do about that?"  
  
Ok I'm sorry to stop it here, but I had tooooooo. R/R and tell me what you think. 


	7. Part 07

Ok here is the 7th part of 'Tears of Blue'. I really hope that you are liking it so far. Anyway I'm sorry that it took a long time to get here, but things are going to really start to happen now. Ok now on to the story.  
  
Last time.  
  
Bulma walked out of the bathroom and looked around to find where she was. She saw Vegeta, Goku, and Chichi and started to walk that way. She saw Chichi get up and walk the way she was.  
  
She walked a little more and ran into a waiter. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She said as she looked at him, then gasped.  
  
"You should be, I give you a places to live and you run away. Now what am I going to do about that?"  
  
Tears of Blue  
  
Part 07  
  
Bulma could not believe what was happening. How did he know to find her here? So many things were running though her head and she could only think of one thing, 'get back to the others'.  
  
"You thought that you could run and hide from me? How stupid are you?" Her father said with a laugh. "Now, came with me and I'll not punish you to much." He said and tried to take her arm.  
  
Bulma moved away and took a food steep back. She looked over him to see Chichi still walking but she had not seen her. There were to many people in this places to get to her without making a scene.  
  
"You bitch!" He said low in his voice.  
  
Bulma looked over and saw that Vegeta saw what was going on and he got up faster then she thought humanly possible. She looked back at her father and smiled at him. "You not getting what you want this time daddy." She said as she looked to Vegeta coming to them fast. He pasted Chichi and she looked up to see what was going on and she to follow to get to her.  
  
Grant looked back at his daughter and then back to the two people coming at him fast. He looked at Bulma and smiled. "You think that you're so smart? Wrong." Was all he said as he jumped at her and grabbed her. He pulled her tit to him and walked to the back. He put his hand over her mouth, but that didn't stop her.  
  
Bulma bit down on her father's hand that he let go of her for a minute. She took all she could and screamed as loud as she could. Vegeta saw this and broke into a full out run. He got there just in time to see Dr. Grant hit Bulma for the scream.  
  
Goku was still at the table and looked around when he heard the scream. He knew that this place was wild and people were all over the places and all. He looked over to see why Vegeta got up and saw that Chichi and Vegeta were running fast into the back rooms. He got a bad feeling and got up to follow them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma was on the floor due to the hit that her father had given to her. Her faces was red and she looked up to him with hat in her eyes.  
  
Vegeta burst into the room and looked down at Bulma. He walked over to her and saw that she was hurt and looked up to the man that was her s-what- called father.  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything and got up and walked over to him, he stopped right in front of him and then spoke. "If you ever come near her ever again in your life, I'll kill you." Vegeta said and the look in his eyes told Grant that he was not lying.  
  
"You can't do that. See I'm her father, and you're a police officer." Grant said as he looked right back at Vegeta.  
  
Chichi walked in and saw what was going on. She saw Bulma and walked over to her and got her to get up. She took Bulma and walked out of the room, wanting to get Bulma away from her father.  
  
On the way out, Goku came and saw Chichi coming out, He looked over and saw Bulma and took the car keys out of his pocket.  
  
"Here, take her to Vegeta's, I'll see is he needs help." Chichi took the keys and then walked with Bulma.  
  
Goku walked in to see the stand that Vegeta and some other guy. He had to guess that this other man was Bulma's father and the man that had abused her. He looked over to see Vegeta, He looked and for the first time he was scared for what he saw. He looked and saw pure hate.  
  
Vegeta looked over to see Goku and when he looked bake Grant was gone. He knew that it was not the last time he would run into him, but he was hopping, for Bulma, that he would just die.  
  
"Where's Bulma and Chichi?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I gave them the key's to go to your home. Why?" Goku asked as he looked at Vegeta. They looked at one another then something hit them both like a brick. "oh no." was all Goku could get out before taking off running after Vegeta.  
  
They wasted no time in getting out and getting in the car. Vegeta drove faster then he ever did and he only was thinking on thing. 'If anything ever happened to her.' He didn't know what he would do, He knew that he just meat her and all, but there was just something about her.  
  
They puled up to his house and jumped out. Vegeta ran to his door and found it open. He looked at Goku and they both took out their guns.  
  
Vegeta walked in first to see that his hose was a disaster. Everything was knocked down or over. He took the bedroom and Goku took the living room.  
  
Vegeta looked around and saw a hand on the other side of the bed. He walked up to see Chichi. She had blood all over and he was on her back. She had blood running down her head and her neck and all over.  
  
"GOKU!" Vegeta yelled out and he took Chichi in his arms. He looked up to see Goku running in. He saw the look in his eyes, he saw worry and hurt. Goku looked down at his Wife and looked to se if she was alive.  
  
Vegeta left the room and looked around the house looking for the phone. He picked up it up and dialed 911. He knew that they needed to get Chichi help. He looked around and saw something that stopped his breath.  
  
He walked a little more to see under the door was a tuff of blue hair.  
  
Sorry to stop it there, but I have to go to work. Anyway I'll try to make the next part really long, if I get R/R's. I know that this one was a little bad, and I'm sorry. The other part will be much better. 


	8. Part 08

Ok here's part 08, I hope that all of you have liked it so far. And I would like to thank Xorwais for Beta-reading for me. THANX!  
  
Last time..  
  
"GOKU!" Vegeta yelled out and he took Chichi in his arms. He looked up to see Goku running in. He saw the look in his eyes, he saw worry and hurt. Goku looked down at his Wife and looked to se if she was alive.  
  
Vegeta left the room and looked around the house looking for the phone. He picked it up and dialed 911. He knew that they needed to get Chichi help. He looked around and saw something that stopped his breathing.  
  
He walked a little farther to see under the door was a tuff of blue hair.  
  
Tear's of Blue  
  
Part 08  
  
Vegeta felt his heart stop. He walked to the door and opened it. He didn't believe what he saw. There in front of him was Bulma, but she had nothing on. Her body was covered in her own blood and he could make out cuts all over her. He wasted no time and moved over to her. He carefully picked her up and looked her over. He laid her down again and took off his shirt and put the best he could over her.  
  
He had so many things running in his head at this time. Like how he was going to kill her father for doing this to her, and Chichi. And if she was ok, he had to get her help and the sooner the better. He moved to pick her up and move her in the same room as Chichi. He walked back the room where Goku still was with Chichi and saw the look of fear on Goku's face.  
  
They didn't say anything and just waited for help to come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta would looked at Goku over and over again. They had been in the waiting room for the last three hours. They had not talked to a Doctor and where starting to get mad at anyone who would just look at them wrongly.  
  
Vegeta had called in to the office and reported what had happened and was told that they had been trying to call him all day. It came to be that there were two FBI officers there that would like to talk to him about this Doctor Grant. He told them that he was not going more than two feet away from the ER and that they could find him there if they would like.  
  
He was waiting when he saw a group of Doctors walking towards them. The one in front looked at them and smiled. Vegeta and Goku let go of the breath they didn't know they were holding.  
  
"Good news boys. The three of them are going to be just fine. Make sure that they get lots of rest and that they don't move for the next few days and don't over work them for the next two weeks."  
  
The Doctor looked up and saw that they had a look of confusion on their faces.  
  
"What? Is there something you don't understand?"  
  
"Yeah, you said the three of them...there are only two.Chichi and Bulma..I don't get it." Goku stated and then something hit him. "On my, shhhhh.she..she's." He couldn't say it.  
  
"Pregnant!!!" Both Vegeta and Goku looked at the doctor and Goku laughed like a mad man.  
  
"I'M GOING TO BE A DADY!" Was all he could say, or rather, yell.  
  
Vegeta looked at the doctor and took in off to the side. "How is Bulma doing? What happened to her?" Vegeta asked him, worry clear in his voice.  
  
The doctor looked at the young man and took a deep breath. "She is going to be ok, right now she just needs to know that she's loved. She has been beat up pretty bad, and it looks to me like she was raped a while ago. I would say that whoever did this to her is not going to give up till they get what they want." He said and walked off.  
  
Vegeta had known about the rape, but he just was worried that something more had happened. He was sure that her father would be back and he was going to make sure that he didn't even look at her. He looked over to Goku who was still running around like a mad man hugging everyone that came close enough to him.  
  
Vegeta walked up to a nurse and asked if they could see the two women and the woman gave them the room number. They were put into the same room, so it was easy to find the two of them.  
  
Vegeta got Goku and they walked into the room to see them. They didn't look so bad now that they were all cleaned up. Goku went up to his wife and took her hand in his and rubbed it.  
  
Vegeta walked up to Bulma and saw that she had a few bruises and cuts but that she looked ok. He got himself a chair and sat down next to her. He just looked at her and wished that she would get better soon. He looked over to Goku and Chichi and saw how happy they were. Even in what had just happened to her, he could still see the love in his friend eyes and knew that that was a love that was meant to be.  
  
He looked back to Bulma to see that she was looking at him. Her eyes where open and they showed off their bright blue color.  
  
"Hey, how are ya?" Vegeta asked as he put some of her hair behind her ear. She smiled and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I've seen better days." She said in a low voice.  
  
Vegeta sat there for a long time just looking at her, she had fallen asleep a while ago and now she looked like a little kid. Her face lied to all that looked at her. One would think that she was in for being a sick, they would never think of what really happened.  
  
He looked over to see Goku fast asleep on the bed hugging Chichi looking as if he was never going to leave her ever again in his life. He was going to turn around but saw two men walking down the hall, they had FBI written all over them.  
  
Ok that's it for now. I hope that you liked it. 


	9. Part 09

I'm soooooooooo sorry that I have not been working on this one for a long time. I hope you understand. Anyway things are going to start happening more and things are going to get hot. I don't know how long this is going to be, But this part is going to be the longest part that is in this story. I hope that you all like it had please R/R! Tears of Blue.  
  
Last time.  
  
He looked over to see Goku fast asleep on the bed hugging Chichi looking as if he was never going to leave her ever again in his life. He was going to turn around but saw two men walking down the hall, they had FBI written all over them.  
  
Part 09  
  
Vegeta knew that the two men walking to him were from the FBI, but he was really in no mood to deal with them right now. He got up and walked out the door and shut it so that the three people inside could get some much needed sleep.  
  
He looked them over and saw that they were both clean cut and had clearly never stepped foot outside and away from their desks. Vegeta could tell but the way they looked, that this two where the 'do-it-by-the-book'. Vegeta smiled, he was going to have fun with these two.  
  
"Umm sir, the nurse told us that your Vegeta, the officer that was here with the young girl?" The short one said and looked back between the two men.  
  
"Yeah that would be me." Vegeta said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"We have a few things to ask the girl, so if you could tell us where her room is we'll do our job." This time it was the other one.  
  
"I'm sorry." Vegeta looked to the men trying to find their names.  
  
"Oh, so sorry. I'm Yamcha and this is Krillin." The taller one said and pointed to the two of them.  
  
"Ok Yamcha, and Krillin, I would love for you to do your job and all right now, but she's asleep and she needs to sleep." Vegeta said to the two men. On a good day he would have been more, feisty, but he was beat. He had not really gotten any sleep the last few nights and with all that had happen that day, it would not come to him.  
  
He looked back up and saw the two men still there. "Come with me to get something to eat and I'll try to help you guys out. I'll only tell you what I know." He said and walked past them to the nurse.  
  
"Don't let anyone in that room but Doctors." He said and then looked back to Yamcha and Krillin.  
  
Vegeta had told them all he knew but they made him go over it one more time.  
  
"I already told you. Look I have been here for the last few hours telling you what happened. I took her home, saw her dad, he said that he was Dr. Gran..." Vegeta didn't finsh and poped up from the table. How could he forget that! He didn't say anything and ran to the room that was Bulma's and Chichi's. He ran in and saw that had no one in it.  
  
He looked around and saw that Chichi and not moved and the some was with Goku. He was still in the same spot. He walked over and looked on the table. There on it was a small needle. Vegeta looked at Goku and saw a small bruise on his neck.  
  
He didn't have to look at Chichi to know that she was hit too. He ran out of the room and to the nurse.  
  
"Where is the girl! I thought I told you no one in the room!" Vegeta was way beyond pissed off. He didn't even know that the two FBI men were also following him. They looked over his friends and ran to the nurse.  
  
"We have 24 hours to get Vike Out of their system." Yamcha yelled as he looked at the nurse. She moved and got on the phone calling all Doctors on the floor.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Vike! Vike was a drug that government asked Doctor Grant to make. He was the only man who knew who to make it. It slowly eats away the body. It Jose though the body like blood and is good for the body for the first 24 hours. After that it heats the blood up, boiling the person from the insides out. It is not a nice this to go though and the faster we get it out of them, the better." Krillin said as they washed the meds roll the two to a different room and hook them up to all kinds of things.  
  
Vegeta was really getting pissed off. Not only was this motherfucker, fucking up with his life, he just brought his two best friends into it. He was just going to though the puke in jail, now he was going to kill him.  
  
He could not do anything Bulma was gone, he's two friend fighting for their lives, he falt like he was powerless.  
  
He was brought back when his phone rang. He pulled it out and opened it.  
  
"Hello?" He asked into it.  
  
"You thought that you could keep her from me?" Came the voice from the other side.  
  
"You!" Vegeta was dripping poison from every word he spoke.  
  
"Now now, don't be rude. I have what I would like, what is MINE! I now what you feel for her. You feel like you go crazy every time you see her. Like you can't wait to jump her. You wonder what it feel like to have her, to be in her. I know. And all I can say is that she's mine and olny mine. No one is going to take her from me. Not you, not anyone." *Click* That was it. He hung up after that. Nothing to tell him if he would do a trade with him, money for the girl, nothing.  
  
Vegeta yelled out in pain and fell to the floor crying. Yamcha looked over and saw this and knew that Dr. Grant had just called. He knew that he said nothing, or Vegeta would not still be here. He walked over to him and but a hand on his back. That was all he could do.  
  
Vegeta felt the hand and did nothing. He was beat, he could not do anything anymore. He was the best cop out there and he couldn't do anything. He was overworking himself and knew that his body was not going to be able to stay working like this.  
  
He couldn't help it, sleep, it was so close, yet so far. He felt his eyes getting heavy and did nothing to stop it. The last thing he recalled was hearing Yamcha telling him to get up.  
  
Then nothing, but dark.  
  
***In a dark room***  
  
Bulma was there tied up. She couldn't see were she was or what had happened. She knew that she was tied up and had no where to run. She tried to move, but her feet were tied down and her arms were tied up over her head.  
  
She heard a door open and someone come up to her. She felt some one's hands on her and they moved all over her. She then heard what she was hopping she would never hear ever again in her whole life.  
  
His laugh.  
  
Teeheehee I hope that you all liked this one. I told you that it was going to get hot. Anyway R/R and tell me what you think about it. Thank you.  
  
Here are some of the other fanfics that I have worked on for those of you who don't know.  
  
Dark Prince Loves Light Vegeta's True Power Blue Light in a Dark Night Blue Hope  
  
On the next part, I'll put all the ppl who R/R on THIS part. I can only put your name if your R/R on this part, it I did everybody, I would be typing all night. I hope that you all liked it. I'll try to get the next part out soon. 


	10. UpDate

Up-date!!! Ok sorry to let you all down, but I'll not be able to update anytime soon. Do to many health things going on. I'm also here to tell you that I have a different name.  
  
Old one...Firefly  
  
New one...SaberP4  
  
I AM still working on them and I AM going to up-date and when I do you ALL be very VERY happy. I'm working on all of then and I'm making it where I'll be able to put more out sooner..If you would like any more info.....E-mail me at Firefly8503@hotmail.com  
  
I'll be more then happy to tell ya anything you would like to know...again I'm so very sorry.  
  
SaberP4  
  
1st up date......Blue hope..part 6-8 2nd up-date.....Dark Prince..part 8-10 3rd up-date...unknown..that one is still up in the air..any picks????? E- mail me and tell me what one you would like to see.  
  
Also I'm doing something where you tell me what you would like to happen in a story and I'll do it..but it has to be clean.and tasteful...no crap....ok...so tell me what you would like and I'll see what I can do. 


End file.
